Duran
Duran is the son of Michael and brother of Brenda. He is a former member of the King Jokers.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 14 Appearance Duran is a tall young man with spiky, light-colored hair. His usual attire is a dark-colored collared shirt, with the front unbuttoned, exposing a portion of his muscular chest. He rounds this off with a pair of jeans, supported by a thin belt, and a pair of dark-colored shoes. He has a stud piercing on the right-hand side of his face, directly next to his mouth.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 10 Personality Duran has a calm, but stern, demeanor, keeping his cool even when engaged in combat.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 10-11 He seems to hold a certain respect for far Eastern countries, as he was immediately aware that Oga was from there, even if he was wrong about the exact country he was from. However, he is at the same time distrusting of people's motives, as he warned Brenda that Oga and his friends seemed like the type that would do anything for money. Duran holds his family and his town in very high regard, continuing his fight against the Solomon Company to protect them, even when the other members of the King Jokers fell under the company's spell.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 228, Page 13 After Oga defeated Corey and destroyed the factory that the Solomon Company had built in the town, Duran seems to have gained a healthy amount of respect for the Japanese teenager and his friends, and seemed confident in their ability to destroy the company. History Several years previously, the Solomon Company built a large factory in Duran's hometown. While at first everyone was excited at the prospect of new jobs, the company eventually took everything from them, leaving the city a virtual ghost town. Along with all of these valuable resources, they also took Duran's mother.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 17-18 Plot America Arc As Oga attempted to take Baby Beel into Michael's house so he could relieve himself, Duran attacked him. Tossing both of his knives in the air, he caught one of them with his right hand, launching the other at Oga, who was able to dodge the projectile. Having failed with this attempt, Duran grabbed the front of the other man's jacket, and lunged forward with his remaining knife. He failed to strike Oga once more, but managed to pierce his backpack. Impressed by the man's reflexes, Duran asked if he was Chinese. He is left standing with Oga's backpack as the other bolts into the house to relieve Baby Beel.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 9-11 Later, when his sister explains to Furuichi how much she admires Japanese culture, Duran warns her not to get too involved with "those Japanese guys", believing that they are only out to rob people of their money. He then tells Oga and the others that after they are done eating, they should leave at once. When Furuichi inquires about the King Jokers, Duran tells him that since they fought with them, they'll come back for more. He then states that he is going to try to talk things over with Corey. When his father reprimands him for his rude behavior, citing the fact that Oga and his friends saved his life and that he is going to take them to Los Angeles as a result, Duran inquires why they are going there. He is shocked when Oga reveals that their objective is to find the headquarters of the Solomon Company, and remains silent as Brenda orders them to leave at once.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 13-16 When Oga and company are being overwhelmed by Corey's gang, Duran intervenes, kicking an assailant away from Furuichi. Reprimanding them for not listening to him and leaving, Duran turns his attention to the angry gang members, mocking them for becoming tools of the Solomon Company. He then addresses Oga, stating that he doesn't know what his father told him, but that regardless, this is his fight. He is stopped from saying anything further when Oga punches him in the face. Demanding to know why he did that, Duran is left speechless as the man declares that he is the one who will destroy the Solomon Company. They are then interrupted by the arrival of Corey, who summons Taurus to battle Oga. Duran then looks on in amazement as Oga easily defeats the King Joker leader with a Zebul Blast. Later, Duran sees Oga and the others off, informing his sister that even though they didn't say anything before they left, he is sure they can defeat the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 10-19 Quotes *(To Tatsumi Oga after their brief fight) ''"You're good...are you Chinese?"''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 11 *(To Brenda) ''"Stop drooling over those Japanese guys! They're the type of bitches that would do anything for money!"''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 227, Page 13 *(To Brenda about Oga and his friends) ''"They were a weird bunch, but...they can probably pull it off...destroying the Solomon Company."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 228, Page 19 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human